


Not Real

by zaquin



Series: Barry/Harrison Stuff [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Slash later, Slow Build, pre–slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaquin/pseuds/zaquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison/Eobard is alive but something is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned with more tiny fanfic. The Barrison feels are too much to escape. As always, written on a tablet that hates me. Don't judge.

It had been a month since Barrys dad was released and had decided to leave. He still couldn't fully understand why his father would leave him so soon after being reunited. To be honest he was even a little angry, but he carried on and did his best to be the hero his father wanted.

Barry sat upon the rooftop ledge of star labs and looked out at the city. It was a peaceful night, a rarity these days. His thoughts wandered to the night before and he sighed.

The team of course was amazing but they had almost been too late. He had almost been too late. It frustrated him because it happens a lot, and every time it did he always ended up thinking about Harrison. He hated himself for it but he longed for the days where he was ignorant and Harrison was just his science idol turned team mate/friend. Barry knew now that the reason the man had been so helpful is because of being a speedster himself. But the genius had been there, the friendship, the laughter, all of it. The man he remembered before it all happened had never faltered and never let him down. 

Barry couldn't help but be amazed at Harrison. He remembered the fondness in the mans eyes shifting from fondness to hatred and wondered what his future self must have done to the man. And then even with all that hatred Harrison at the last moment chose to free his father. 

Barry huffed. "Not that it matters. He left anyway. Wells was right, I'm not happy."

"Told ya so."

Barry sputtered and turned, nearly falling off the roof in the process.

A hand reached out to steady him.

"Careful Barry."

Barry blinked and gaped.

"Wells, Eobard?"

The man smiled, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Please, I think we should just stick with Harrison don't you?"

Barry kept back and ran across the roof to separate himself. Harrison followed slowly.

"Come now Barry. Not happy to see me?"

"What? No! You're not real. You're dead. You died. How?.." He flailed and took a step back.

"I'm hurt Barry. Not very nice. But no, not dead. The universe is a funny place, paradoxes, black holes, you'd be surprised what happens when universes clash the way they did. So many unexpected results."

"So what, you're going to try and kill me again? Because I–"

Harrison cut him off. "No. What would be the point? I tried and failed. It wouldn't do me any good in the long run. Besides, I've realized something, and I feel rather stupid for not noticing it earlier..you see, you aren't him. You will never be him. This timeline is so drastically different but similar enough that I know now that punishing you for his mistake is pointless. Because you Barry, you are so much better than him."

Harrison moved forward and reached out to touch Barrys cheek.

"I never lied about that Barry. I hate him, and I care about you."

He lowered his hand and smiled. 

"I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

And then he was gone in a blur.

Barry stood there gaping. His brain was melting a little. He reached up and touches his cheek, feeling the lingering warmth.

He shook himself out of it.

"So that just happened." He whispered into the night and then sped off towards home. 

...'.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fix it fix it fix it! I don't know how this happened. I tried to write more and this came out.

Barry knew he fucked up, he did. His current situation was evidence of that.

He was now frozen from the neck down, trapped inside an industrial sized walk in freezer. All because he refused to listen to Ciscos advice. It was stupid but he had been so angry with his friend that he was deaf to his words.

He had told Cisco about the night he`d seen Wells on the roof of Star Labs. Ciscos now understandable response was to think that Barry had lost it, and it was entirely possible he was right. But the thing that really made Barry angry at his friend was that he had immediately gone and told Joe. Let's just say that Joe had words to say about the whole thing.

So yes, he was angry and blindly ignored Ciscos warning about Colds upgraded gun, and now he was freezing to death, stripped of his suit and tracker.

Cold had broken their agreement and he would never know why. He would die in this freezer before anyone could find him.

––

He's been in the freezer for what feels like ages and he's lost mostly all feeling in his body. The only thing he could really feel beyond his struggle for consciousness was his heart slowing. He was getting tired.

Just as he was about to loose consciousness he was shocked back momentarily by an explosion outside the freezer. He faded in and out, but he saw the freezer door ripped from it's hinges. He then watched a shadow move towards him. That shadow told him everything would be okay, so he let go and fell into blackness.

–––––

Barry woke to a horrible sensation. He was frozen to the core and his skin felt like it was on fire.

He screamed.

He felt someone wrap their arms around him.

"Shhh Barry. It's okay, just breathe."

Barry turned his head and looked up at the face of the person holding him. Wells.

He struggled and the arms holding him squeezed tighter.

"Not real" he ground out. The response was immediate, a chuckle.

"You really are having a hard time with this whole not dead thing huh? It's a good thing I'm alive otherwise you would be dead. Now try to hold still and relax, I'm going to turn up the heat a bit more."

He felt the man turn slightly, one had releasing him, and then he heard a small squeak. That's when he noticed the water bearing down on him. How had he not noticed it before? A bathtub. He was being held by Harrison Eobard Wells in a bathtub while warm water showered down on them.

Barry still being out of it mumbled,

"You're gonna net wet" 

Before passing out.

–––

When he next woke, it was an entirely different experience. He was warm, comfortably so. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that he was tucked into a bed, warm blankets wrapped around him. The room he was in looked to be a bedroom in a dingy apartment. Regardless, he felt so much better than the last time he was awake.

He heard a rustle of movement and turned his head, once again to see Wells. This time the man was sitting in a chair next to the bed, watching him. Barry closed his eyes, inhaled, exhaled, and then opened them again. Still there.

"You are real" he muttered.

"There you go. Thought you'd never get there."

Several moments of silence passed before Barry spoke again.

"You saved me... Why?.. And how?"

Harrison stood and walked over to the nearby dresser. 

"I saved you because you were going to die. If you didn't have access to the speed force you would have been dead well before I found you."

He paused to grab a pitcher and pour Barry a glass of water. Barry saw this and sat up in the bed. He took the glass when offered and waited impatiently for the man to continue.

Harrison sat back down in his chair and did just that.

"I saved you Barry because, like I told you before, I care about you. That's the why. The how, we'll let's just say I was in the right place at the right time. That hothead, `Heatwave`, was boasting to anyone who would listen about how he and Cold took you down. I convinced him to tell me where Cold was, and then I convinced Cold to tell me where you were."

Barry drank his entire glass of water and then placed the empty vessel on the nightstand. As calmly as he could he asked,

"Are they alive?"

Harrison snorted. "Always so noble," he sighed.

"As much as I wanted to, no, I didn't kill them. They may have a broken limb or two but they are alive and in police custody. Apparently, Central Citys finest received an anonymous top regarding the location of two of their most wanted fugitives." 

Barry frowned in confusion. "Why?"

Harrison gave an exasperated sigh and leaned back, pulling his legs up to rest them on the bed.

"Because you wouldn't have wanted them dead. Even though they were killing you. Wouldn't want you even more angry with me than you already are."

Silence overtook them once again because Barry honestly didn't know how to respond to the mans statement. He should be running. He should have ran the second he saw Wells. But he isn't, and he didn't. He knows he can, weak or not, he has enough juice in him to make it back to Star Labs safely if he needs to. So he sits and waits to hopefully make sense of everything, because nothing makes sense.

Ten agonizingly silent minutes pass and Barry is still confused, with Wells seemingly content to leave him that way.

Then the doorbell rang and Wells perked up.

"Oh good."

The older man practically leapt from his chair to answer it.

Barry didn't know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't for Wells to return with a giant box of Chinese take away.

Harrison lated out quite the spread in front of Barry, enough to feed an entire family. Then he plucked up one of the containers for himself and sat back in his chair.

"We'll go ahead. This should be enough food to military your body and get you back in running shape."

Barry didn't know what else to do so he ate. Once Harrison saw that Barry was eating he dug into his own food. Harrison obviously finished his own first and set down the container.

"I can hear those heard turning from here. Just ask what you want to ask."

Barry finished off one of the containers he was working on and turned it around holding it out for the man to see. `Keystone Chinese Palace` it read.

"Keystone?"

"That's then question you are going with? Okay. Yes Keystone. I don't spend much time in Central these days. Too many people know this face. You would have found me."

The man sounded put upon when he spoke and that made Barry angry. Wells shouldn't be in Keystone. He should be in prison... Not that any prison would hold him but the man was a monster wasn't he?

Harrisons eyes twinkled with amusement.

"There's the anger. What we're you thinking just now?"

"I was thinking you should be in prison" Barry glared.

Harrison laughed.

"Oh there's a thought. I could if you like.. But I probably wouldn't end up staying very long. At this point in time there's not a single prison on this planet that could hold me. Not even Mr. Queens island getaway."

"So what's the point of all this? Are we just supposed to be friends again? Are you the bad guy? I can't stop you, not really. So what do we do? Because I can't imagine how you could expect me to forget everything that has happened. Saving my life or not, I honestly don't know if I could ever trust you again."

"Here's what's going to happen Barry. I'm going to tell you some things and you are going to listen, hopefully without interrupting. Everything I will tell you will be the absolute truth whether or not you believe it. When I've finished, I want you to head home and try to give some rational, if slightly detached, thought to what I've said. Do you think you can do that?"

Barry stared. The man had never looked more serious. What else could he do but not and say,

"I'll try. So long as you promise not to hurt anyone."

Harrison rolled his eyes.

"Please, if I hadn't shown myself to you, you wouldn't have even known I was alive. I've been keeping out of trouble. Finish eating. This is going to be a long monologue."

It was Barrys turn to roll his eyes, but he did as the man said and continued to eat slowly.

––

"In the future I was a scientist. I studied many things but time travel was the most notable.

Now this is embarrassing, so don't make fun.. I was a fan of yours. The great superhero of the past, The Flash. You were my idol, but you were also long dead and gone.

I had realized that if I had abilities like yours I would be able to travel back in time to meet you in the flesh. So I did what any crazy stalker fan with scientific knowledge and excellent historical records would do, I replicated the experiment that caused the original version of you to receive his powers, and got my own.  
Once I received my own powers there were of course a few hiccups with the time travel process.

The first time I tried it.. It didn't go we'll at all. The universe doesn't like time travel, so when I arrived, while my body was in one piece, my mind was broken. I found out I had missed the mark and you were already dead and gone. I also found out that I became your enemy and that, that dead version of you had killed the future version of me. My addled brain raged with betrayal and I wanted revenge for myself. I wasn't exactly thinking clearly. So I went back even further in time to find you when you we're still alive. The second trip shattered my mind even further.. To say I was deranged when I arrived would be putting it nicely.

Our first meeting was explosive. I was out of my mind and you were understandably confused. I spent many years in that timeline. I ran around causing havoc an& fighting with you and your other hero friends. They kept putting me in prison and I kept escaping and causing trouble. Eventually they figured out a way to hold me and placed me in what is arguably the greatest metahuman prison to ever exist in my confused timeline.

In the years I was held there, like any good villain, I plotted my revenge. My idea was simple. Come back when you were a kid and kill you and your family. I was convinced that a paradox of that magnitude would cause the universe to course correct itself. If you didn't exist then I wouldn't die by your hand. Furthermore I wouldn't have become obsessed in the first place and never would have obtained your powers or gone back in time. Basically I was crazy and crazy logic stated `kill you and everything will go back to normal and be okay.`

So I escaped and tried to do just that. You of course followed me and stopped me from completely succeeding. The rest of the story you know, but there are some important details you are missing.

The last trip back, the fight with you, drained most of the speed force from me. With the loss of the speed force my mind healed somewhat. I was better than before but definitely still crazy. Then I took Harrison Wells` form.

To do this I used a device from the future that takes everything a person is and transfers it to another. DNA, appearance, memories, everything. It doesn't so much rewrite the receiver as it does imprint on them. I retained all of my memories and abilities and then Harrisons were added to them.

Something about that wonderful mans brain made me more lucid than I had been in years. I no longer yearly wanted revenge. I just wanted to go home. The darkness was still there of course. You saw it for yourself. But I was functional capable of emotions other than rage. 

I really did become quite attached to you Barry, and of course that horrified me. It made every little betrayal of you that much harder for me to do..that much harder to stomach. But I was determined to do what I needed to do to get home. 

Then our big science experiment failed. You let it fail. You see, the singularity wasn't actually a year in the universe. It was that course correction I had hoped for long ago. After it happened I awoke to find my mind clear and my powers returned. 

You could say that I'm no longer `evil` and crazy, but I am still myself with a bit of Harrison thrown in. So you asking me if I'm the bad guy? I would have to say no. I don't want to be the bad guy anymore, it's exhausting. But I can't be some goodie two shoes `justice leaguer` either. 

I know this entire story sounds like one giant excuse but it is the truth Barry. Your future self was always going off about redemption and second chances... And I'm not stupid, I know it would be one hell of a process to earn it. But now that I have my powers back I could leave and go home, but the thing is, now, I don't think I want to. I think I want to stay. So if I have to earn it I will. But only it you allow it. I'm tired of fighting you. I'm done with it. It was so much better when we were a team."

Harrison stood and observed Barry for a moment.

"I know this is overwhelming. I'm going to leave now and you should as we'll. Think of what I have said. Share it with the others if you must, although I know what they will say.. I'll come to you in a few days for your response. In the meantime, try to be more careful out there Barry."

He smiled tiredly and then vanished. Leaving Barry sitting in that strange bed, surrounded by the remaining Chinese food and his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrowed from comics for Eobards origin story. Twisted it to suit my needs. 
> 
> I will try to write more but don't count on it k


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy wtf. This is a record guys. A chapter 3? Pigs must be flying. Seriously I don't know what's happening right now.

Barry was getting restless. Wells had said he would come to him in a few days. It had been a week and still no sign. But if Barry was really honest with himself, he would say he needed that full week and it was one hell of a week for him to say the least.

After leaving the apartment Wells had taken him to, he arrived home to a flurry of emotions. Apparently the time between his waking in the bath tub and his time waking in the bed was not as short as he believed. Two days, not counting the time in the freezer. To say that everyone was elated to see him alive was an understatement.

Iris yelled at him, Cisco hugged him, Caitlin cried, and Joe... We'll Joe was full of questions that Barry knew better than to answer.

Barry hated lying to Joe but there was not way he could tell him what really happened. He came up with some crazy story about how after he delt with Cold and Heatwave he was caught in a trap and his suit and coms we're destroyed. He could tell that Joe didn't believe a word of it but the man said nothing so Barry figured he was fine... For the time being.

He spent a rather large portion of the week avoiding everyone. He felt bad for it of course but he needed to do as Wells had asked and take the time to think.

In that week of thought Barry flip flopped between the idea of condemning Wells and sending him home, or offering him a chance at redemption. It was hard for him to keep emotion out of the equation. Between the anger he felt towards `Eobard` and the less than professional feeling he had for `Harrison` Barrys mind was reeling. But in the end that emotion was how he decided he would make his decision. When he next laid eyes on the man, if the first thing he saw was `Eobard` then that was it. But if he saw `Harrison`... It seemed like a stupid way to decide something so important but it was all Barry could come up with.

He waited and waited for the man to show up to no avail. So Barry decided to go looking for him instead.

The only place he could think of was that apartment. He knew the man wouldn't have stated there but there was no better place to start.

After work he let everyone know he would be unavailable for the rest of the day and then set out for Keystone. He arrived and may have broken into the apartment. He didn't think anyone would care.. The place really was a dump.

He moved through the room slowly, keeping a careful eye out for anything that could be a clue. Turns out he didn't need to to search that hard. When he reached the familiar bedroom he found it empty like all the other rooms, except for a folded up piece of paper propped up against the wall.

Barry opened it and read...

Barry,

Took you long enough.  
When you are ready, please meet me at Dinos Diner in the Bowery in Gotham.   
I'll be there every night at 8 pm until you come and find me.  
See you soon.

–––

At 8:05 Barry walked into the diner. He surveyed the room and saw the man he was looking for tucked into the corner booth at the back of the room. He took a moment to observe, and just like that his mind was made up. He made his way over and slid into the seat across from him.

"Only you would choose to meet in a city where there's rumors of a horrifying bat monster roaming the night."

Harrison looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"He always was the most terrifyingly effective one of the bunch and certainly the most intelligent. Best to avoid him in general but he really not all that scary."

Barry leaned in and whispered in surprise

"Wait a second. You're saying he's real?"

"Barry, as entertaining as this is, going by the fact that you are here I'm going to assume you found my note and you have made your decision."

Barrys excitement dropped away and his face turned serious.

"I have."

Harrison nodded and waited silently for him to continue.

"To be honest your story freaked me out a little. In my.. Deliberation there were more than a few times that I thought all of this was my fault. No wait, don't interrupt. I know it's not actually my fault. Your actions and choices were your own, but I do think you were telling the truth. The thing is, I don't know if you could ever make up for what you have done. All the lives lost and ruined. All the people you personally killed... My mother. Deranged or not, that was all you."

Harrison stood up.

"I understand. Thank you for at least giving it some thought. I will leave first thing in the morning."

He turned to walk away and Barry lashed out to grab him and force him back into his seat.

"No no no. I wasn't finished. You are going to sit there and listen. As I was saying... I don't know if you could make up for everything, but the fact that you are willing to try, means everything. So yes Harrison, you can stay. But there will be rules. I am offering you a second chance. There will not be a third one. Do you understand?"

Harrison looked shocked. Barry could see that he never really thought that this outcome was possible. The man smiled and it made Barry smile.

"Yes I understand, and thank you."

"Just try not to fuck it up."

"I will do my very best. So these rules. I'm assuming `no killing` is at the top of the list?"

"You bet your ass it is. You are going to help me clean up your mess. Together we will keep central city safe and stop as many metahumans as possible. There will be no killing. In absolutely no situation will there be killing. Even if it looks like the only way, you will use that genius brain of yours to try and find another solution. Am I clear?"

"Crystal... This is the only rule you could think of isn't it?"

"I haven't had enough time to come up with any others yet. But I fully reserve the right to add more later."

Harrison chuckled. "Of course," he said before his face turned more serious.

"Do the others know about this? And if they do how much have you told them?"

Barry flopped against the table.

"I haven't told them anything at all, yet."

"If we are to work together again then they need to be informed."

"I know that okay," Barry grumbled. "I will tell them tomorrow. I'm just worried that Joe is going to shoot you."

"Oh he can try... Or I could let him.. Though I'd rather not. Either way, I did hurt them, they will not understand."

"I'll find a way to make them understand. It just might take a little while. Are you okay with letting me handle this and laying low for a little while longer?"

"Of course I am Barry. I have faith in you. But please don't let me compromise your relationship with your family. I'm not exactly worth it."

Barry shook his head and grabbed Harrisons hand.

"You are. I know it and I will find a way."

Harrison smiled and squeezed Barrys hand before releasing it and pulling out his phone. He shot off a quick text and a second later Barrys phone pinged. He then stood.

"In case you need to contact me. If you need me for anything, let me know, and I'll be there `in a flash`."

The man smiled a smarmy smile and then made his way out of the diner at normal speed.

Barry laughed. He was received. This man was so different and yet so similar to the man he knew. This could work. He just needed to find a way to make it.

––––––

An hour and a half later Harrison was in his more recent bedroom when his phone buzzed. He picked it up.

Barry: okay it's driving me nuts. Is that bat–man creature really real? Is he some kind of metahuman or like a giant mutant bat or something?

Harrison laughed and replied.

Harrison: couldn't go ruining the mystery for you. Besides I'm sure there's other stuff for you to be worrying about night now. Good night Barry.

Harrison put his phone down and shook his head before turning to look out the window into the Gotham City night.

"Oh Barry. If only you knew what the future holds for you. It's going to be one hell of a ride."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a record for me. Hope it's okay. Now completely off the rails have no idea where this is going. The comments and kudos really do encourage me though so keep letting me know what you think.

As soon as Barry got back to Central he went to see Dr. Stein. He knew his word wouldn't be enough to convince everyone so he thought, maybe, if he backed it up with science it would help. So he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Dr. Stein appeared to be welcoming if slightly confused.

"Mr. Allen, is everything alright?"

"No.. I mean yes. Sorry, I know it's late but there is something I need to talk to you about if that's okay?"

"Of course, please come in and follow me."

He let Barry in and led him down the hall to the office, shutting the door behind them.

"There, now what's on your mind?"

Barry fidgeted nervously.

"Before I say anything you have to promise.. Promise me that you won't say anything to anyone. It's a life or death kind of thing. Nobody can know yet okay?"

Stein frowned but he was curious. He sat at his desk and, very seriously, replied.

"Anything you say to me in confidence will be kept in confidence. I can promise you that."

Barry visibly relaxed.. And then began to pace the room.

"Okay so here's the thing..."

He told Stein what really happened the night he fought Cold. He told him how Harrison had saved him and everything the man had told him. He explained his days of avoidance and deliberation, and then he told him what he had decided to do.

"... So you see. I need your help. Because I do believe him. He's not the same man but I know that no one is going to just take my word for it. What I need from you is some sort of science background, something to prove that what he said is true. Are there any theories or scientific studied you can draw on to validate his mental state then and now?"

Barry stopped pacing and pleased with the man using his eyes.

Stein was silent for a few agonizing seconds before getting up and walking over to one of his whiteboards. Barry watched as he scribbled out a few equations, pausing in thought before continuing up again. It was obvious that the man needed a bit of time so Barry took a seat and waited. The seconds dragged on like days.

Stein eventually made a sound and then turned to Barry.

"It's tricky to say the least. The only two people who have ever time traveled, that I know of, are the two of you. Your trips we're relatively short and even then you found them disorienting. One could imagine that the longer the trip.. Or the more frequent the time travel, the worse that effect becomes. That man is from so far in the future that the effects of a temporal leap that big could be potentially catastrophic.

He was right, at least theoretically, that the universe would try to course correct. I think that the only reason he isn't a vegetable right now is because of his speed. The way that the two of you process information is singular, it most likely provides some kind of resistance against the universe and the flow of time. Your accelerated healing also likely is the reason your body itself survives the trip without a `time machine`to protect it. It's likely that if a normal human found a way to travel in a similar fashion, they would be ripped apart by the tidal forces of the time stream.

I believe you are correct in your assessment of his story. It makes sense that his mind would shatter at those tidal forces. He's also quite lucky that you didn't send him home. His way back here was made up of smaller jumps with relatively large resting times in between them. A jump this size would likely unravel him beyond recognition.

As for his current state, if I'm thinking about it correctly, the singularity may have sort of compressed time, most likely in an effort to clear away all of the paradoxes created by the two of you. As he was maintaining something of a genetic disguise, a large portion of his DNA and memories belonged to Dr. Wells. It may have used that amalgamation of the two of them as the template for his new self rather than reading him entirely and rewriting the last 15 years.

This is all a theory of course, but given the mans abilities and his advances intellect, I think he would understand all of this far better than I... I have to say though, it is fascinating stuff. I very much look forward to discussing it with him."

Barry felt lighter and breathed easier.

"Is there any way you could put together some kind of presentation that I could use to show the others.. Convince them I'm not crazy..I don't know?"

Dr. Stein walked over and placed his hand on Barrys shoulder.

"I'll have it done by tomorrow and I'll set everything up in my lab. I'm assuming you want to get this done as soon as possible so make sure everybody is there by 6pm and I think we should be ready to go. You however, I want you in bright and early to do some tests."

Barry kept out of his chair and hugged Stein fiercely.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

–––––

 

The next day was a long one and Barry was beyond nervous. He had told everyone to meet up at Star Labs in Dr. Steins personal lab. Now he just had to wait.

There were whiteboards filled with similar equations to the ones he had seen the older man write out the night before, as we'll as booklets that had been made up containing a more detailed analysis.

Barry had come in early, as asked, to help the doctor sift through Barrys medical data, both pre and post time travel, to find anything with any discrepancies. Stein also ran those tests on Barry himself to measure the flow of his mind and the way he processed information. They really couldn't have been any more prepared, and Barry couldn't be more grateful.

As Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, and Joe entered the room, Barry could see that they were all a little confused, concerned and a bit curious. Dr. Stein handed each of them a booklet as they passed him and then sounding very much like a teacher he spoke.

"If everybody could have a seat and take a look at the information package provided."

Barry was tense as he watched them read. Joe gave up half way through the first page and three the book down. Iris made it significantly longer but the level of science was in the end too much for her to make sense of. Cisco and Caitlin however, read every page with a sort of confused understanding.

It was Cisco that spoke first.

"What the frak Barry! This is bad man, why didn't you say anything, we need to figure this out."

"Figure out what exactly?" Joe piped up, voice laced with concern.

Cisco practically flailed.

"This says that it's highly likely, if not 100%, that there are negative effects to using the speed force for time travel. Barrys brain has been altered by it and it could get worse."

Iris stood up at that. 

"What!? Barry are you okay? Is there anything we can do?"

Barry didn't know what to say. They all stared at him and he couldn't come up with anything. Turns out he didn't have to.

Caitlin closed her booklet and held up her hand to silence them.

"This isn't about Barry is it." She looked between Barry and Stein. "There's definitely evidence here to show that Barry is effected but it's nothing overly concerning so long as he avoids time travel from now on... No, this is about Eobard Thawne, isn't it?"

Cisco quickly flipped back through the booklet again.

"Oh man. Your right, but why does it matter if he was effected he's dea–"

Ciscos eyes Ciscos eyes went wide and unfocussed. He stopped talking for a moment before inhaling sharply and immediately focusing on Barry.

"He's not dead." It was a statement not a question.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Joe barked out.

Caitlin held up the booklet. "This? This is something that shows that there are detrimental effects to a persons mind when they time travel without any sort of protection. It shows that Barry was effected. By showing that, it proves that Harri–Eobard was severely effected... To the point of insanity. It proves that he was not entirely responsible for his actions. Although the damage you are suggesting would imply that he's from much further in the future than we thought and made more than one trip. What it is, is a reason, or excuse. Why Barry?"

They rounded on Barry and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

Joe stood. "I could have told you that, that monster was insane. It doesn't matter. If he's alive he should be locked up at the very least."

Barry shook his head and took a step forward.

"No Joe, he shouldn't."

This statement shocked everyone so he rushed to explain.

"He really wasn't in control of his actions. But he is now. The singularity did something, rebuilt him into something new.. Better. That night I had to fight Cold, I was dying. Five minutes longer and I would have been dead! He saved me. He spent two days nursing me back to health. He fed me, and then he told me about himself. There is so much more to that man than anyone ever gave him credit for, including himself. He asked me to consider allowing him a second chance. 

He also told me that if I decided not to give him one he would leave back to his time. I didn't know then but I do know now that doing that would most likely leave him dead, or a vegetable. Being who he is he had to know and chose not to tell me. He is not the same man. He wants to try and fix what he's done, or travel back home to die.

I told him then that he could stay. I should have told you guys but I'm telling you now. I know that without seeing him you can tell he's changed but I couldn't risk bringing him here just to have him attacked or shot at.

I know what he's done to all of you. I know what he did to me. There's no forgetting it, but he asked me for a second chance and I was willing to give it to him."

They all absorbed what Barry said. Except Iris. She shook her head angrily and took off out of the room. Barry couldn't bring himself to follow.

Then Dr. Stein spoke up.

"I do believe Barry made the right call. If Wells truly wishes to redeem himself then he would be a valuable asset. Far more valuable than before when he was maintaining a facade."

"Seriously though bro. He killed your mom... He killed me... You really believe he's not evil anymore or whatever?" Cisco babbled.

"When he told me his story it made sense. It was sad and I couldn't help but think it over later. But the real thing that convinced me was something little... All I did was observe him when he wasn't looking. It was just obvious after that. I mean, he's still very much Eobard Thawne, but all of what he took from Dr. Wells is now completely fused in there. It's part of who he is now instead of just an imitation and a voice in the back of his head."

"Then.. We should see him and listen to his story as well" Caitlin thought aloud. "if there really is something left in there of Dr. Wells, we will be able to see it... I don't know if I'm hoping for you to be right or wrong but I'm willing to do that much."

"Yeah, I guess me too" Cisco agreed reluctantly.

Barry smiled and then turned.

"Joe?"

"I think you are all out of your damn minds but I'll be there just in case. So help me Barry, if he makes one wrong move, I'll put a bullet in him."

Barry smiled again. "He basically said you'd say that. He knows. He will behave for the most part. I'm sure of it."

"Fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have a very upset daughter to go deal with. Tomorrow Barry. Same time, bring him here." 

With that Joe left, both Cisco and Caitlin following after him.

Dr. Stein walked over and once again placed a hand on Barrys shoulder.

"I have to say that went quite well given the circumstances. I will be there tomorrow as well."

"Thanks again. I couldn't have done this without you."

Stein chuckled and waved him off before exiting the room, leaving Barry alone.

Barry pulled out his phone and texted.

Barry: they want you to tell your story. 6pm tomorrow at Star. I promise you they will give you a chance if you behave yourself. Remember no killing.

A few seconds later his phone went off.

Harrison: I'll be sure to dig out my bullet proof vest. See you then.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, just like the day before, Barry waited at Star Labs. This time everyone except Iris waited with him. There was no telling what would actually happen once Harrison showed up but Barry hoped for the best. The tension was palpable but everyone seemed eager to get this over with.

Barry pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text.

Barry: now is as good a time as ever

Next think he knew Harrison had whooshed into the room. He stood in the center of the cortex dressed casually as he used to, holding a small duffle bag.  
Everyone jolted in surprise. He had told them the man had his powers back right?

"Hello everyone, and thank you for coming." He said smoothly.

"Forget to tell us something Barry?" Joe said wearily from the corner he was standing in.

"Ah no? No i didn't. I said he saved me and i said he could have returned home.. It was implied that he still had his abilities."

Caitlin sighed. "I believe Joe is referring to the fact that we didn't see him come in. There was no blur, he was simply here."

Harrison chuckled softly.

"Excellent observation Joe. The reason you didn't see me enter is simple. I am much faster than Barry. My powers have been restored to their previous levels, the levels I had before coming to this time."

This caused Cisco to groan and Caitlin and Joe to frown.

"So if you decided to lose your shit and kill us all, Barry couldn't stop you? That's great. Great way to start off these.. 'peace talks' by showing us how superior you are... And what's with the bag huh? You got some evil shit in there or did your fancy ring break and you have to carry your evil costume in an evil bag now?" Cisco went off.

Barry was shocked at Cisco really. He honestly thought there wouldn't be this much hostility. Some hostility yeah, but not this much. Luckily for everyone Harrison took it in stride.

"Cisco, I have no desire to kill any of you or harm you in any way. But I'm not going to lie, Barry has a lot of work to do before he could be fast enough to stop me."

"And we are just supposed to take your word for that?"

"I cannot prove a negative Cisco. Now, the bag, is something of an offering for these.. 'peace talks'"

Harrison walked over and placed the bag on the main desk and then backed away slowly.

"Please try to take care of these properly. Wouldn't want you kidnapped again or worse."

Cisco scurried over and ripped open the bag.

"My babies! How did you get these? The police never found them when they picked up Cold and Heatwave."

"As I'm sure Barry told you, I was the one who saved him from them. After I let the police know where they were, I collected the guns. I thought it best as Snarts sister is still on the loose and is liable to attempt to break them out. They will return for these guns and you need to be prepared for that."

"This doesn't mean I like you" Cisco grumbled.

"I wouldn't expect it to."

Joe walked a few steps away from his corner and cleared his throat.

"While this is all well and good, you came here to spin us a story. Get on with it."

"Joe!" Barry wasn't all that surprised at his adoptive fathers rudeness, but still.

"It's alright Barry. Detective West is quite right. It's a little embarrassing but here we go..."

Barry watched everyone's face as Harrison told his story. So many emotions passed over their faces Barry could hardly keep track. Only Joe remained stonefaced the entire time. He couldn't gauge how they would respond so Barry just sat back and observed.

"... So I asked Barry to choose. Send me home or allow me to try and find some kind of redemption."

This was Prof. Steins cue to speak up and he did.

"Dr. Wells, something was bothering me, something I told Barry after he had made his decision to let you stay. If Barry chose to send you on your way, you had to have been aware that, theoretically speaking, you would not necessarily survive the trip. The likelihood of you making it there intact is less than..10%?"

"Ah Martin Stein. You truly are one of the greatest minds alive today. I had a feeling you would figure it out. Yes, I knew. I was willing to take the risk."

Caitlin stared at him closely and asked "Why?"

"Because Caitlin, a 90% chance of death is significantly better than a 100% chance of rotting away in prison until I die. If Barry had not agreed then obviously I would have taken the better chance. Besides, a quick death is better than a slow death over years, don't you think?"

"Tch. It's not like any prison could hold you" Cisco said with disbelief.

"You're not wrong. But I made a decision. I owe all of you and Barry so much. If that was to be my penance then I would have accepted it. My life for the lives of those I destroyed. It's not much but it's the least I could do."

Silence followed Harrison's statement. It terrified Barry because he could tell, without a doubt, that the man was being genuinely honest. It made him sick to have that kind of power over another person.

"If you are so eager to die for your sins then you should!"

Iris? Everyone turned towards the entryway and there stood Iris, holding a gun, pointing it directly at Harrison's head.

Nobody moved, they just stared in shock. Joe however slowly inched towards her.

"Iris honey, what are you doing? Put the gun down."

She whirled to point the gun at him, stopping him in his tracks, before turning back to Wells.

"No. Eddie died because of him. Barry's mom is dead because of him. He's a monster and he's standing here brainwashing you into thinking he's not."

Barry was about to speed up and disarm her when Harrison walked slowly forward. He stopped a couple of feet in front of her and held up his hands.

"If I must die then so be it. But please Miss West, let your father do it. Don't take on that darkness. It will weigh you down and drive you mad. You are a good person and you don't deserve to have that blood on your hands. Give the gun to Joe and save yourself."

She screamed and threw the gun down before lunging at him. She kicked, punched, scratched, and screamed some more, and Harrison just took it. He didn't move to stop her, or even attempt to defend himself. He just stood there and let her wail on him until Barry and Joe pulled her off.

Caitlin quickly grabbed a sedative from the adjoined room and injected her with it. As soon as Iris stopped struggling she tentatively moved towards the beaten man.

"..Are you alright..H-Harrison?"

"I'm quite alright. Thank you Caitlin. It's nothing that wont be healed up in a couple of hours."

"Look, I do believe you.. It's just going to be hard. You are both different and the same and I... Its going to take me some time." She turned to Barry. "I vote he stays."  
Barry looked up from where he was kneeling next to Iris and smiled. Caitlin nodded and moved towards them.

"Come on, lets get her set up in a bed."

Joe picked her up and he, Barry and Stein followed her out of the room, leaving Cisco alone with Harrison.

They got her set up in a bed and Caitlin gently suggested restraints. They didn't know what was going on with her so it was for the best.

Once Barry was convinced she would be okay, he separated from them to make his way back to the cortex. He sped up when he heard Cisco yelling but stopped just outside of the room. He peeked in quickly and saw Cisco angrily pointing a finger at Harrison. Harrison himself stood there looking sad and guilty.

"Cisco I have no excuses for you. What I did.. there are no words. All I can say is that I am different now, but you have to know that not everything I said to you back then was a lie. Betraying you like I did was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. You truly were a son to me and it made me sick hurting you. I'm honestly glad I can't remember that alternate timeline, because killing you? What ever reason I had.. It would have destroyed what was left of me. Even if at the time I felt it had to be done. I am so very sorry Cisco. I only hope that, one day, I can prove it to you."

Cisco nodded and turned, tears streaming down his face, and left the room. He nearly bumped into Barry.

"You alright?"

"He can stay" was the only thing Cisco said before disappearing down the hall.

Barry awkwardly entered the room.

"Is Iris going to be okay?"

"Shes fine as far as I can tell. We'll have to see when she wakes up. You okay?"

"I almost think it would have been better to just risk going home."

"Ah no. It sucks that it hurts to do this, but it should. Its all about 'doing what's right, not what's easy.' Besides, other than Iris.. Well, Joe is the only one left to convince. Just keep being honest, don't set off his bullshit detector, and you should be fine."

Harrison chuckled, "Oh Barry you make it sound so easy. I've been lying to everyone and myself for a few lifetimes.. It will be anything but easy."

  
\----

  
Joe sat in a chair next to the bed his daughter was laying in. Caitlin and Prof. Stein had left him alone to be with her and probably to think. And he had a lot of thinking to do.

He had shown up today fully prepared to put a bullet between Wells' eyes, but the second he saw the man he knew something was different.

The first time he had met Harrison Wells without the blindness of fear and loss, he knew something was off about him. The man had set off every alarm in Joe's cop brain and there was always something dark lurking behind his eyes.

So when Barry claimed the man was somehow different he struggled to believe it. He had figured that Barry just didn't want to see it. But when Joe saw the second speedster for the first time earlier today he was shocked. That darkness that had previously lurked behind the mans eyes had been replaced by sorrow and regret. The man was still a calculating mastermind, Joe could tell by how carefully phrased that little story was, but it was obvious beyond a doubt that he was sane and genuine.

Joe still believed that Wells should be locked up but Cisco was right. No prison could hold him. Barry really did make the right call, they could use him as a tool to clean up his mess. He was obviously willing, so as long as they kept a close eye on him Joe saw no reason why not to let him try. If the time ever came he would find a way to take him down, whatever the cost.

  
\---

  
Joe was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a groan.

"Iris?"

She blinked her eyes open and tried to move. The restraints stopped her. She pointedly looked down at the the bindings on her wrists and spoke,

"Really dad?"

"Yes really. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that my friends and family were in danger and needed to be saved."

"And killing a man is how you would save them?"

She looked him right in the eye.

"Yes. That monster deserves to die."

"I hate to say it Iris but you are wrong. Had you taken the time to be rational and observe, you would have seen that. He's no saint, but I don't think he's the monster that he was before. He was crazy and now he's not. He wants to try and fix what he can and I think he damn well should. He has to. Death is too easy."

"You guys are crazy if you think he's capable of doing good. He's poison and you're all drinking it in voluntarily!"

Joe couldn't believe his daughter. She had been doing so well with the loss of Eddie, better than anyone ever expected, and then Wells returned. Something in her had snapped. It broke Joe's heart to see her like this because there was nothing he could do. She would either see reason or she wouldn't. He was just going to have to wait and see.

\---

  
Later Joe found Barry and Wells conversing in the cortex. Barry lept up as soon as he saw him and ran over.

"Is Iris okay?"

Joe shook his head.

"I don't know kid. She's blind with rage. If she is going to be okay its going to take a lot of time. You should probably stay away from her for a while.."

Barry nodded sadly.

"I get it. After everything... yeah, I get it."

"Good. She's going to be staying the night here and I'll take her home tomorrow. It's all worked out with Caitlin. The two of you are not to go near her. And as for you" Joe zeroed in on Wells, "I agree with Barry. For now. You can stay, but if you set so much as a toe out of line? That's it. Barry is giving you a second chance. There's no chance in hell anyone is going to give you a third."

Wells stood up straight and responded seriously.

"Of course Joe. If I screw up.. well, I wouldn't stop you. Thank you, and I hope that Iris will be alright. If there is anything I can do, please let me know."  
Joe snorted. 

"Yeah probably not. Goodnight Barry. Stay out of trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes. I hate iris. she annoys the shit out of me. ANYWAY.
> 
> thanks again for the comments and love. i honestly dont know how im even doing this but damn.  
> please keep up those comments because they help me more than you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbc maybe. This show always gives me major writing urges. But I also know I'm horrible at actually getting the writing part done. Hopefully I do a little better this year.
> 
> As always. Thank you for your love and thank you for reading


End file.
